Eternity
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Lost Girl no me pertenece. Bo y Lauren nacieron para estar juntas por la eternidad. Hades, el Rey Oscuro y las vicisitudes de la vida les intentarán separar. El mundo Fae esta por cambiar en manos de la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Ysabeau Mccorrigan la única nieta del Rey de Sangre, una hermosa morena , quien heredara a través de su sangre la mezcla de poder ideal que le convierten en lo más cercano que estará un Fae de la perfección .

Y esa perfección sólo podía estar al lado del más poderoso Fae, el Rey Oscuro.

Bo jamás quizo ese destino para si misma , nunca se podría imaginar compartiendo una eternidad con un ser tan siniestro como el que decían todos que era el Rey Oscuro. Ella nació para grandes cosas que no incluía ser la esposa de un monstruo .

Bo creció bajo los cuidados de su familia, pronto Aife y Hades vieron que su pequeña niña se había convertido en una extraordinaria mujer, que rompía cada esquema existente.

Y una enorme muestra de ella era su amor para la doctora humana de los Faes de la luz.

Hades encolerizo cuando supo la noticia . Su única hija destinada a obtener su trono algún día y gobernar a los Faes junto a el Rey Oscuro. No había manera en que permitiera esta relación con un simple ser humano que pertenecía a el Ash, era una violación total a cualquier estándar Fae , ya sea en el inframundo donde gobernaba o la tierra , era una atrozidad.

Aife por su parte felicito a Bo por tener un buen gusto en la comida. Ella pensaba que era en vano intentar hacer algo , la rubia moriría tarde o temprano , porque tomarse la molestia?

EL TÁRTARO

El imponente gobernante paseaba de lado a lado frente a su trono de obscidiana rodeado de un aura mucho más oscura de lo habitual , uno de sus cuervos que fungía como su unico medio de comunicación con la tierra que era donde su hija se encontraba en este momento.

- Mi señor- le reverencio el vasallo volviendo a su forma - he cumplido cabalmente con su encomienda

Hades detuvo su andar y miro hacia abajo donde el Cuervo permanecía con la cabeza gacha

- Habla- ordeno

- Me encontré con la señorita Ysabeau y le entregue su mensaje, le ha leído , para después romperlo en pedazos y me dijo " Dile a mi padre que no dejare el lado de Lauren" y he vuelto . Eso es todo mi Señor- informo

Hades enfureció tanto que los muros se agrietaron y los suelos retumbaron ante la energía que exudaba

- Retírate!- gruño. El Cuervo se esfumó en una nube negra sin dejar rastro- Lucy!- clamo y en segundos una hermosa mujer morena apareció frente a el

- Llamo, mi Señor?- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- Ve en busca del médico humano y trae su alma hasta mi!- exigió

- Como desee , mi Señor...

La mujer se desvaneció a el instante

LABORATORIO FAE DE LA LUZ

Lauren había pasado ya gran parte de la noche examinando las muestras de una nueva cepa que el Ash quería resuelta para el día siguiente.

- Me sorprende que un humano se tome tan en serio su labor...

Lauren sintió estremecer ante la voz extrañamente empalagosa. Soltando el aire volteo para encontrar lo que en el lenguaje coloquial podía definirse como una chulada de mujer parecía una de esas modelos de pasarela sólo que sin ser esquelética .

- Humm... Gracias? Pero no creo que estés autorizada para estar aquí ...- intento Lauren en su tono profesional. La mujer simplemente se rió . Los humanos eran tan adorables

- La única autorización que necesito es la de mi Señor... Hades- dijo la mujer. Lauren no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa- y es por eso que estoy aquí...- invadió el espacio personal de Lauren y sonrió al ver el pánico en los ojos del médico- por tu expresión sabes de quien estoy hablando ...el quiere tu alma...- en un instante perforo el pecho de Lauren haciendo que un gorgoteo sangriento manara de su boca al intentar formar palabra y se derrumbará en el suelo.

- Lauren! Noooo!- el grito desgarrador de una Bo que entraba justo en el momento en que la mujer que ella sabia muy bien como Lucifer desentrañaba su puño del tórax de su novia, retumbo por el lugar . Corrió hacia el cuerpo al parecer inerte de su amante mientras lágrimas corrían como ríos por su rostro.

Lucy cumplida su misión se disolvió en el aire, satisfecha con su victoria.

Lauren podía sentir como sus sentidos se perdían uno por uno hasta que su vista de nubló y perdió toda conexión con el mundo...sus latidos cesaron. Al menos había muerto en los brazos de su amor.

Bo clamaba su nombre una y otra vez rogando por que no le abandonará ... Lauren no se movía...

Nadie supo si fueron segundos , minutos o horas las que transcurrieron mientras Bo se aferraba al hasta ahora inerte cuerpo sin vida, hasta que algo sin precedentes ocurrió

El corazón antes semi desgarrado de Lauren se regenero y con un fuerte latido puso en marcha sus sistemas uno a uno haciendo que de forma repentina se incorporará de golpe inhalando aire muy necesario para sus pulmones.

Bo miro a su novia que antes creí muerta moverse ante sus ojos.

- La... Lauren?- gimoteo Bo sin creer aún lo sucedido. Lauren parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su amante en total desconcierto

- ...que ...que sucedió?

- No tengo la menor idea pero estoy más que feliz de que haya pasado!

Bo le abrazo muy fuerte ...con tal fuerza que podía romper las costillas de un ser humano. Lauren le devolvió el gesto como si nada , reconfortando la una a la otra.

EL TÁRTARO

- Donde esta su alma!- grito Hades a Lucy

- Yo le mate! Murió ante mis ojos! Lo juro mi Señor...- explico en desesperación , lo menos que quería era que en un chasquido de dedos su amo le destruyera.

- Si es cierto lo que me dices por que no esta su alma aqui!?

- No lo se.. Señor...

Hades gruño

- Largo! Y busca esa alma !

Lucy huyo en busca del alma del médico humano, pero no le encontraría , esa alma jamás llegaría ahí ...


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren suspiro al mirar los restos del Fae ante ella que sucumbiera al parecer por algo más que una pelea de bar .

- Se encuentra bien?- cuestiono Susie su asistente en el laboratorio

- Si, es sólo que últimamente nos hemos estado ocupando demasiado de sólo necropsias ...es un poco desalentador...- respondió Lauren sin detener su examen de los restos

- Tiene razón, pero por lo que se rumorea esto es sólo el comienzo y los mismos Faes de la oscuridad se encuentran muy inquietos

- Y por que sería eso?

- Yo no lo creo...- Susie disminuyo su volumen para que sólo Lauren le escuchará- pero se dice que el Rey Oscuro esta por llegar y es por ello que todo mundo se comporta de manera más agresiva...

- En la remota posibilidad de que este...-Lauren hizo una pausa- ...dios o lo que sea realmente exista , que tiene que ver el con esto?- haciendo referencia a el cadáver frene a ella

- Es por lo mismo que yo no lo creo, nadie jamás le ha visto, pero sin embargo todo lo que esta sucediendo son síntomas de que el esta cerca...- Lauren sonrió

- Se refieren a eso de que "el" es el "origen de todo mal" y por no tener una mejor definicion "es el más malo de los malos"?- Susie asintió mientras disponía de las herramientas utilizadas. Lauren limpio sus manos. - son tonterías , que últimamente las cosas se estén saliendo de control no implica que este ser superior decida de una buena vez aparecer y llevar a el mundo a su fin...

EL TÁRTARO

Hades se encontraba hasta el cuello de trabajo, las almas a su cuidado en los diferentes áreas del inframundo parecían estar cada vez más inquietas , y esto era para nada normal . Por ejemplo, desde el día después de su intento fallido por obtener el alma de la doctora humana en sus dominios, sólo unas horas después las almas de los más atroces y sanguinarios seres tanto Faes como humanos comenzaron a clamar por la llegada de su gran líder repitiendo una y otra vez " Origen estamos a tus pies" ; después de horas de no lograr que se callaran , hordas en varios lugares se manifestaron y arremetieron contra sus comandantes entre ellos Lucy que apenas lograron contener bajo el uso de una barrera temporal que hasta este momento los mantiene encerrados.

- Señor nos han notificado de más avistamientos ...- reporto el cuervo

- Cuales son las condiciones en la tierra?- cuestiono Hades con el ceño fruncido

- Los tumultos y catástrofes están en aumento- informo

- Donde esta Aife?

- Aún se encuentra en la tierra , mi Señor- Hades sonrió

- Antes de ir a encerrar más perros quiero que le lleves un mensaje a ella...

CASA DE BO

Aife entro a través de la "construcción" de dos pisos carente de ventanas y demás aditamentos .

- Yo se que el inframundo no es un lugar para presumir que vives en el, pero- Aife miro alrededor - pero esto es pasarse un poco. Bo miro a su madre y frunció el ceño

- Que haces aquí? El te ha enviado? - Aife ignoro las preguntas de su hija y camino más adentro en el lugar para instalarse en uno de los sillones rojos no tan ...deplorables, luego miro a Kenzi y Kenzi le miro

- Que ahí succu-mamá ?- saludo Kenzi a la vez que tomaba su tazón de cereal y caminaba fuera de la habitación - adiós succu- mamá !- exclamo subiendo por las escaleras

- Esa mascota tuya es sin duda...peculiar

- Te recuerdo que Kenzi es Fae y es mi amiga no una mascota- aclaro Bo entre dientes tomando asiento frente a su madre. Aife rió ante el comentario

- Es cierto! Tu "novia" es la humana...- dijo con desdén - cuando piensas aburrirte de ella? Es más , como es que logras alimentarte de ella? No le has matado aún!?

- Lauren no es comida!- exclamo Bo

- Cariño, los humanos son frágiles y perecederos...es cuestión de tomar el que quieras disfrutar el momento y pasar al siguiente - dijo con total naturalidad

- Has viajado hasta aquí sólo para insultar a mi mejor amiga y denigrar mi relación? Pudiste fácilmente ahorrarte el viaje. Ahora si no te importa podrías salir de aquí antes de que mi paciencia se agote

Aife se puso de pie alisando las arrugas invisibles en su ropa de cuero.

- Veo que aún no eres receptiva a lo que tengo que decir ...así que continuaremos con esto en otro momento

- Me parecer perfecto, que tal el día en que hables con mi abuelo?- Aife frunció el ceño, ella no hablaba con su padre desde hace siglos ...

Bo sonrió, sabía que había ganado esta batalla

DEPARTAMENTO DE LAUREN

- Deja de luchar contra ello...tu y yo somos una...es cuestión de tiempo...

- Cállate! - gruño Lauren al espejo frene a ella.

- Somos inteligentes ...sabes que por gritar no te vas a deshacer de ...mi.

CRASH CRASH

Trozos de espejo cayeron sobre el lavamanos junto a la sangre que comenzaba a teñir el azulejo blanco .

- Cállate. Cállate. Cállate ...

Repetia Lauren como un mantra...

- Marcharse no es una opción...las legiones se están preparando ...

- No...- murmuro Lauren antes de perder la conciencia, dejando a su subconsciente tomar el control - salgamos a pasar una buena noche- dijo Lauren sonriendo mientras miraba a la herida de su mano sanar sin dejar huella.

Lauren se vistió y salió del lugar en busca de diversión

- Quien será nuestra cena esta noche- declaro relamiendo se los labios en la anticipación

EN LAS AFUERAS DEL CLUB CRIMSON

- Dios se siente tan bien!- gimió la chica apoyandose más en el muro del club y aferrandose a la mujer vestida de cuero que le mantenía gimiendo de placer con los dedos enterrados en sus profundidades

- Quieres sentirte aún mejor...- gruño la voz al oído de la mujer

- Siii!- imploro en un grito. Su compañero sonrió mostrando sus colmillos antes de encarnar ellos en el cuello de la mujer bebiendo ávidamente de ella - oh dios...! - la mujer alcanzo el clímax llenando su cuerpo de tanto placer que nunca percibió su muerte inminente hasta que le fue imposible salir de su abrazo

El cuerpo cayo al suelo sin vida

- Esto tendrá que servir por el momento... - el ente limpio los rastros de sangre de sus labios y salió del callejón a la calle más iluminada donde su cabellera rubia brillaba bajo la luz artificial de las farolas


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren no lograba distingir nada en lo absoluto...se encontraba en la oscuridad completa , cosa que era imposible ya que incluso la oscuridad necesita de la luz para existir...pero justo donde fuera que se encontrará no había nada...

-Ahhhhhhh!...- Lauren tomo aire a sus pulmones , eso recién había sido una mala experiencia. Al menos había sido sólo un sueño. - Ay!- exclamo cuando movió su mano derecha para mover el cabello desordenado de la noche anterior y encontró su mano con tres cortes profundos en los nudillos. Suspirando fue al baño y se encontró con el espejo destrozado y los restos esparcidos por el suelo. Al parecer no fue un sueño.

Curo su mano y limpio el desastre en el baño. Y salió para el trabajo sin dar un segundo pensamiento a lo ocurrido

COMPUESTO DE LA LUZ

Bo paso la mañana hablando con Kenzi sobre su viaje a el inframundo para dejar las cosas claras con su padre. Kenzi estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la condición de que tomara las precauciones necesarias . Bo no temía a nada después de todo ese era su hogar o lo fue los primeros treinta años de su vida

Ahora estaba aquí para encontrarse con Lauren y esperar que entendiera la razón de su descision .

Bo entro en el laboratorio y casi de inmediato encontró a la rubia mirando absota sobre un microscopio . Lauren siendo profesional era tan sexy! Bo no pudo evitar que sus ojos centellearán azul.

- Sabes...puedo sentir tus ojos mirando fijamente a mi...- dijo Lauren sin apartar su vista de las placas de petri. Bo sonrió

- Ya sabes, no puedo evitar admirar lo hermosa que te ves mientras trabajas- Bo había llegado hasta estar junto a la rubia que apartó los ojos de las muestras y miro a su novia.

- Lo haces muy bien a ti mismo, succubo...-coqueteo de vuelta . Bo se abrió paso entre las piernas del médico y tiro sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Lauren le tomo por las caderas , haciendo un pequeño gesto cuando las heridas en su mano le molesto, cosa que escondió muy bien.

- Vengo a visitar a mi novia...- dijo Bo para después conectar sus labios a los de Lauren que correspondió el beso.

- Hola a ti también...- susurro Lauren antes de conectar sus labios una vez más, esta vez con mayor pasión .

- Wow! Y que buenos! - asevero Bo haciendo sonrojar a Lauren. Ambas compartieron una risa

- Ya me has saludado, en que más te puedo ayudar?- pregunto Lauren legítimamente

- Estas incinuando lo que creo que estas incinuando!?- dijo divertida

- No! Digo.. Si!. Um... Bo! - regaño Lauren profundamente ruborizada

- Tu empezaste doctor...- dijo Bo jugando con el cuello de su bata - además nunca lo hemos hecho sobre una cama de examen o junto al mechero bunzen...- sugirió Bo

- No en el trabajo.- sentencio Lauren. Bo hizo un puchero

- No emociones a un succubo de esa manera!- regaño Bo . Lauren sonrió y apretó su agarre en la morena

- Lo siento- se disculpó

- Ahora me debes...

- Bien, yo llevare la pizza y cerveza esta vez.

Lauren corrió un par de placas más mientras Bo le miraba trabajar. Esto era nuevo para ellas, si, Bo había estado aquí pero nunca antes se había quedado más de un par de minutos . Esto reconfortaba a Lauren.

Horas trasncurrieron hasta que sólo quedaban ellas en el lugar.

- Te amo- dijo Bo sin duda. Compartir con Lauren estas horas mirando a la mujer en su entorno natural sólo le hizo caer más para ella. No tenía duda alguna. Bo Mccorrigan estaba pérdidamente enamorada de Lauren Lewis.

Ante las palabras los movimientos normalmente precisos de Lauren se entorpecieron haciendo que derramara un poco del líquido del gotero en la mano. Se habían dicho te amo aquella ocasión en que la mujer Lucy atravesara su pecho pero aquí, ahora...era sólo, diferente. Más real y no tan viceral. Lauren dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Bo que le miraba intensamente con sus hermosos ojos marrones .

- Tu...lo haces...?- carraspeo Lauren no reconociendo su propia voz. Bo sonrió con ternura

- Si, lo hago. Te amo. - aseguro

- Yo también te amo...- respondió Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos, tan húmedos de la emoción como los de la mujer frente a ella.

En un instante sus cuerpos se encontraban en un apasionado beso que dejara a ambas sin aliento.

- Voy al encuentro de mi padre- soltó Bo y pudo sentir a Lauren ponerse rígida en su abrazo - ... Lauren...?

Lauren se apartó de sus brazos

- Porque harías eso? Que necesidad tienes!?

- Tengo que hablar con el! No puedo permitir que algo como lo del otro día suceda de nuevo! Voy a dejarle bien claro que no voy a tolerar eso! No puedo perderte!

Lauren guardo silencio por un momento y negó con la cabeza negándose a ver a Bo

- Lo único que veo , es que quieres tan mal pelear contra el que no eres capaz de ver lo que esta frente a ti...te pareces a el...

Esas palabras fueron cual puñalada para Bo, ella siempre había renegado de las cosas atroces que hiciere su padre y aquí estaba con la mujer que amaba diciendo a su cara que ella era igual que lo que repudiaba.

Bo no podía creerlo. Ella no era su padre.

- Es por eso que voy. Porque yo no soy como el. Y me duele que tu no lo entiendas... - dijo con pesar en su voz

Lauren levantó la vista del suelo para ver que Bo ya se había marchado . Que ocurría con ella? Sabía que lo que la succubo estaba por hacer los hacia más que nada por ella , más aún así ...

- yo...- las palabras se hicieron nudo en su garganta.

- Ya sabes...acabas de distanciar is de nuestra alama gemela...en que pensabas?

Hablo la voz en su cabeza

- Creí que eras una alucinación a causa del estrés o...- la voz se rió

- Nos creí más inteligentes que eso, veo que me equivoque ...alejaste a nuestra succubo - dijo la voz con pesar

- Ella es mía!- exclamo Lauren

- Posesiba tanto!?- se burlo la voz- lo que es tuyo es mío , por que somos la misma ...

EL TÁRTARO

- Esto es un desastre ...un par de años sin mi y mira como tienes este lugar, has hecho el vago todo este tiempo, Hades cariño?- hablo burlonamente Aife esquivando las almas torturadas a su paso

Hades gruño

- Ya era hora. Y esto- señalo a las almas amotinadas a su alrededor- no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero necesito de tus dotes para aclarar las dudas que aún tengo sobre el origen de esto

Hades hizo las señas para que un cuervo acercara una de las almas y le colocará a sus pies. Aife le toco y de inmediato utilizo su esclavo .

- Porque hacen esto

- Es nuestro deber...

- A quien sirves?

- El origen...

Tanto Aife como Hades sonrieron ante el anuncio.

- Parece que tendremos visitas pronto.- dijo Hades

- Comenzaba a dudar que existiera... El rey oscuro. Por fin podremos conocerlo!


	4. Chapter 4

Bo caminaba a través de las sombras. El tártaro era tan acogedor como lo recordaba, curiosamente el ambiente adecuado para como se sentía. Aún no podía creer que Lauren, su Lauren , le comparar con alguien como su padre, y no era que Bo le odiará , es su padre y siempre lo sería , pero como al igual que su abuelo el rey de sangre era recordado por tirano en su mayor parte , su padre simplemente malo. Y si Bo lo analiza realmente ella tendría que sucumbir a todo este asunto de la maldad en algún momento, incluso la estúpida profesia decía que su alma gemela era nada más y nada menos que el rey oscuro que hacia palidecer tanto a su padre como a su abuelo en el área de aterrorizar a las masas. Talvez debería dejar de intentar hacer el bien y sólo dejarse llevar?

Pero de nuevo, que caso tenía entonces todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora?

Bo suspiro pesadamente y comtinuo su camino entre el laberinto que era la ante sala del trono. Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos de lado, estaba aquí para alejar a su padre de Lauren.

SALA PRINCIPAL DEL TÁRTARO

Hades y Aife se encontraban compartiendo una exquisita selección de vinos en el salón apenas iluminado más no menos fijamente decorado .

- Mi señor- un cuervo apareció ante la pareja-...la señorita ...- y cuando se disponía a anunciar la llegada de su invitado las puertas se abrieron al par develando a Bo

- Finalmente has recobrado tus cabales?- cuestiono Hades - debo decir que no pudo ser en mejor momento. No es así Aife?

- Tu padre tiene razón. La sincronización es perfecta!- vitoreo la succubo. Bo frunció el ceño

- No estoy aquí por ninguna otra razón que la de hacerles entender que se mantengan alejados de mi vida y la gente que amo. En especial Lauren. Como te has atrevido a mandar a Lucy para asesinar a ella!?- rugió Bo con sus ojos centelleando azul

- Todo esto por la escoria humana !?- se burlo Hades dejando su copa de lado- no permito que nadie me hable de esa manera. El último que hizo levantar la voz a mi esta en el peor de los infiernos por la eternidad! - gruño Hades haciendo temblar el suelo

- Y yo no voy a permitir que vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre Lauren o nadie a quien aprecio! Antes de que eso suceda me olvidare de que alguna vez estubimos relacionados...- refuto fríamente la morena - será mejor que les quede muy claro a ambos - asevero.

Tanto Hades como Aife sonrieron ante la actitud de su hija. Esta versión de ella no les defraudaría para los tiempos por venir y sin duda la persona ideal para estar a lado del Rey Oscuro.

- No veo la gracia

- Querida. Este clase de espíritu es sin duda el ideal para tu futuro esposo! Y mejor ahora que nunca! El esta cerca ahora...ven y festeja con nosotros- ánimo Aife mientras Hades volvía a su bebida

- Adelante Ysabeau- hizo un gesto con la mano señalando el lugar a su lado - dejare a tus juegetes tranquilas...ven y bebe. No eres feliz? El momento de cumplir tu destino se acerca

- Será mejor que recuerden eso. Y por lo demás no podría importarme menos.

Y con eso dicho Bo cerro las puertas tras ella haciendo su camino a la tierra. Necesitaba un buen trago y l más pronto posible porque aún podía sentir el corazón correr y sus piernas temblar después de "hablar" con su padre.

COMPUESTO FAE DE LA LIZ

Lauren paso el resto de su día inmersa en su trabajo, incluso en el que no era suyo, ella no quería volver a su departamento donde su compañera de mente le perturbaría constantemente. Además, a parte de Bo, lo único que le mantenía cuerda y en marcha era la ciencia y ahora mismo era lo único que tenía. Esperaba que las cosas entre Bo y su padre no se salieran de control.

Lo que llevo a el cerebro inquieto de ella pensar en como sería una batalla entre seres tan increíblemente poderosos? Sería el fin del mundo? Quien estaría a salvo?...

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por las puertas abiertas de su laboratorio.

Un hombre de traje y una mujer de apariencia joven ingresaron.

- Es usted el dr Lauren Lewis?- cuestiono el hombre

- Si. Así es, en que puedo ayudarle?- cuestiono Lauren ahora de pie y sus manos dentro de las bolsas en su bata

- Señorita, es ella?- pregunto a la joven

- Si, no hay duda...-respondió con voz entrecortada . El hombre asintió y procedió a esposar a Lauren sin mediar palabra

- Espere. Que hace!?- exclamo ella

- Esta oficialmente detenida por el asesinato de May Anders.

Así es como todo comenzaría .


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren suspiro. No podía creer que ella de todas las personas se encontrará en esta situación . Su inminente ejecución era prácticamente un hecho. Los Faes no perdonarían algo como un homicidio .

- Si tan sólo me dejarás tomar el control...

- Para que mates más ?- respondió Lauren a la voz en su cabeza, mirando la ahora inexistente herida en su mano- que me esta sucediendo? Esto no debio sanar al menos en dos semanas ...

- Me estas diciendo que aún no entiendes quien eres? Quienes somos!?- se burlo la voz

- Se perfectamente quien soy!- exclamo Lauren a nadie en particular

Cállate! Alguien quiere dormir! - Gruñeron voces de los demás recluidos

- No. No. No. Dr Lewis, será mejor que deje de gritar a usted misma antes de que le crean loca- amonesto la voz

Lauren se encogió en la equina mugrienta de su celda- Déjame sola...- dijo

- Eso es imposible. Porque tu eres yo. Te lo he dicho ya. La única razón por la que tengo que hablar de esta manera contigo es que tu mente humana se niega a ceder el poder a mi. Y sinceramente no entiendo tu problema con eso. Seamos uno y saldremos de aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En ese instante la puerta metálica de su celda se abrió . Sus verdugos estaban aquí . Sin mediar palabra los dos Faes le tomaron por los brazos y le llevaron fuera.

Lauren sabía que un ser humanó sin importar su aparente valía para ellos no tendría derecho a un juicio. Y tras ver los recuerdos de lo sucedido en ese callejón sabía que no tenía la menor oportunidad de poder comprobar una inocencia que no existía . Luego pensó en Bo y no quería morir. Así que acepto tomar el único camino que le quedaba

- Adelante, hagamos esto ...juntas- ofreció a si misma, lo cual era gracioso. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro seguido de una estridente carcajada

- Cállate sucia humana!- gruñeron los Faes .

Lauren asentó sus pies firmemente en el suelo, causando safar sus brazos del agarre de sus captores.

- Que!?- exclamaron el par mirando atrás a la humana rubia

- Estúpidos ...- dijo Lauren en voz calma levantando su rostro sonriente hacia el dúo

Lo único que se pudo rescatar de las criaturas fueron un par de dientes y gotas de sangre ...

EL TÁRTARO

Las almas antes inquietas sesaron todo murmullo o movimiento. El silencio era total.

Hades sonrió complacido. El Rey Oscuro estaba aquí

- Lucy! Kerberos! - clamo

En un instante el perro de los infiernos y capataz de las almas apareció junto a la belleza se era Lucy, inclinados ante su amo.

- Preparen a los guardias, lacayos, quiero a todos listos! El Rey Oscuro vendrá pronto. Quiero el mejor banquete preparado. Y a todos mis generales presentes! - ordeno- ahora, vayan!

- Como usted ordene mi señor...

Hades miro a compartieron una sonrisa. Esto sería interesante.

CASA DE BO

Kenzi miro a su amiga caer de rodillas en plena cocina, tomando una mano sobre su pecho.

- Bo! Que te ocurre!?- Kenzi corrió en su auxilio. Bo gimió intentando jalar aire. Algo en su pecho le llevo hasta el suelo.

- ...no se.. Kenz...- sintiéndose un poco mejor dejo caer la mano develando una marca justo sobre su pecho izquierdo...una estrella de doce puntas color negro

- Que es eso!?- cuestiono la pequeña Fae ayudando a Bo de pie. Bo miro abajo en su piel y miro la marca

- No lo se Kenz, pero puedo sentir algo nuevo dentro de mi ...- murmuro Bo dejandose car en un banco. De repente su mente le llevo a Lauren , odiaba como habían quedado las cosas entre ellas. Tendrían que hablar pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren se sentía ...diferente , más, se sentía bien,como si hubiera recuperado algo que le faltaba. Al menos en el sentido físico . En el plano emocional aún tenía que encontrar como encajar su "nuevo" ser con lo que su mente recordaba , que no era mucho, pero ahora tenía pequeños flashes de lo que hasta ahora podía suponer eran vidas anteriores.

Luego estaba la enorme marca en forma de estrella de doce puntas en su espalda, tendría que investigar sobre si misma en algún libro y pronto o estos poderes suyos se le saldrían de control.

De repente una imagen de Bo llego a su mente. Tenía que ver a la morena . Así que buscando su presencia , le encontró en el DHAL , que no era una sorpresa. Concentrando su energía en llegar a la morena se teletransporto ...en un segundo se encontraba sobre la mesa de poll, tenía que afinar algunos detalles...sonriendo al Fae con taco en mano que le miraba desconcertado bajo de un salto, acomodo sus ropas y llego a la barra ligeramente concurrida.

- Hey!- llamo la atención del camarero tras la barra- donde esta Trick?- sabía que donde este fuera , Bo estaría. El camarero le dijo que Trick fue al almacén . Lauren asintió y camino a su guarida detrás de la barra.

No muy lejos podía escuchar claramente las voces de ambos hablando sobre una marca ...

- Hey...- saludo Lauren un tanto cohibida debido a como las cosas habían quedado entre ella y Bo- el chico en la barra me dijo donde encontrar a ustedes, espero no interrumpir nada importante?

Bo miro a su novia, algo en ella parecía diferente ...se sentía ...distinta y sus succubo parecía agradarle

Trick miro entre ambas mujeres, parecía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no era asunto suyo.

- Dr Lewis que gusto tenerte por aquí, en que puedo ayudarte?- el y Lauren siempre habían así cordiales el uno con el otro a pesar de que era una humana esclava del Ash, convivían de muy buena manera.

Lauren alejó sus ojos de Bo y miro al pequeño Fae

- Tengo algo que contarles...- suspiro- confió en que sean discretos con esto, aunque creí que yo misma lo he dejado de lado cuando aparecí de la nada hace sólo un momento allá afuera...- Lauren divagaba , solía hacerlo cuando explicaba algo científico o cuando estaba nerviosa

- Descuida, estas entre amigos- dijo Trick, Bo asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Lauren se dio la vuelta y soltando un par de botones de su blusa mostró la misma marca de la que Bo estuviere hablando con su abuelo hace un momento.

Lauren arreglo su ropa y miro a ambos- y estoy bastante segura de que tengo poderes...

- Poderes?- pregunto Trick extrañado- como es esto? Específicamente ...- comenzó a caminar hacia sus libros uniendo las piezas poco a poco

- Puedo teletransportarme a donde yo quiera...tengo más fuerza de la normal y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, la verdad pensé en más de un Fae pero ninguno se adaptaba a lo que siento o lo que puedo hacer...

- Tienes razón, nunca escuche hablar lo que alguien tuviere poderes como los que dices haber obtenido, y menos en un mismo Fae ...- murmuro Trick- la marca en si no me recuerda a nada...y eso me preocupa, me considero lo bastante letrado y viejo para saber lo suficiente del mundo Fae ...- tomo un libro y lo tendió a Lauren - lo más cercano que me viene a la mente es esto...- Lauren lo tomo y Bo se acercó más a ella para ver por si misma . El título rezaba "El origen. El comienzo del fin"

- Mmmm...no es muy alentador Trick...- dijo Bo

- Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Bo. Además no veo como podemos estar relacionadas con esto? Y porque nosotras?- Lauren comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Bo podía sentir su inquietud , olvidando por un momento sus problemas toco el hombro de la rubia ligeramente sin saber que causaría una reacción en cadena de recuerdos que brillaban en la mente de ambas... Guerras... Muerte... Oscuridad y en el medio de todo esto... Lauren

La conexión se rompió y se separaron respirando pesadamente.

- Que ha sucedido!?- cuestiono Trick alarmado al ver sus reacciones.

Lauren miro a Bo que al igual que ella luchaba por recuperar el aliento eso había sido algo grande de sobrellevar . Intento estar cerca de la morena en busca de su propio confort, sin embargo Bo se apartó mucho antes de que siquiera le tocará

- Alejate!- gruño la morena

- Bo?- dijo Trick

Lauren intento una ves más y recibió la misma reacción

- Que me dejes ! Vete! Que demonios eres!? - exclamo horrorizada y con fuego en su mirada

- Yo...- Lauren lucho con la palabra -...soy el origen...a quien llaman el Rey Oscuro...

El mundo parecía detenerse...


	7. Chapter 7

- Eso es...imposible...

- Pues si lo que hemos visto es cierto, es verdad y soy muy real...

Después de mucho silencio en la habitación . Trick tomo asiento entre pilas y pilas de sus libros sobre lo poco que se conocía del origen. Lauren por fin sentía completa , tenía sus recuerdos y su aparente basto poder de vuelta. Bo permanecía en silencio limitando se a ver a la rubia que plácidamente descansaba en unos de los viejos sillones de Trick.

- Trick, podrías darnos un momento a solas?

- ...claro, voy arriba antes de que la barra sea un caos...

Despues de que Trick dejo, Bo tomo su lugar frente a la mujer que creía conocer, era abrumador lo que pudo ver cuando su mano toco a la rubia, como podía ser la mujer humana que amaba, este ser tan oscuro y aterrador!?

- Bo...- salió más como una palabra estrangulada que algo correcto.

- Esto es un sueño...?- Bo no podía con sus emociones, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar sin atreverse a mirar a Lauren o como sea que se llamara-...una broma?...yo

Lauren se coloco justo frente a ella a unos milímetros de distancia, miro fijamente a la succubo que robará su corazón desde que se vieran por primera vez- soy yo, Bo. Soy de verdad.- Bo le miro- mientras estemos caminando sobre la tierra, no podemos , no estar juntas. Es nuestro tiempo ...

Bo miro buscando la mentira - te ves como Lauren...hueles como Lauren...- Lauren dio una cálida sonrisa a ella

- Incluso el sabor...- Lauren se inclinó buscando los labios de Bo-...pruebame...- Bo cerro la estrecha brecha entre ellas capturando sus labios en un beso lento como si fuera el primero

Esta vez no hubo memorias chocando en sus mentes, sólo estaban ellas y el calor que manaba de sus cuerpos, era perfecto.

-...Hmmm... Lauren...espera...- Bo interrumpió el beso, sin dejar el abrazo de la rubia-...tu eres el rey oscuro?...ya sabes, como "él"? Eres un ...

Entendiendo perfectamente lo que Bo quería preguntar , Lauren se rió , era un tanto divertido .

- No, soy yo, continúa siendo la misma.

- Y los libros...mis padres...- Bo se apartó de sus brazos. Lauren miro con preocupación

- Bo. Que es?

-... Mis padres dicen que debo casarme con el rey oscuro una vez que aparezca , ya que al parecer estamos destinados a estar juntos por el resto de la vida...- dijo con disgusto

-... Oh...ya veo.-susurro Lauren- sabes...yo te amo, Bo. Incluso cuando no sabía quien era yo, aún siendo la humana propiedad del Ash. Yo te amaba. Y eso no ha cambiado de antes a ahora. Y no cambiara dentro de diez mil años en el futuro. - Bo miro a Lauren, siempre hermosa, pero ahora había mayor seguridad en su postura, algo que sólo veía en ella cuando estaba en modo médico. Ella endemoniadamente sexy- tu me has enseñado que las reglas están para romper ellas. Yo soy en un término más específico , la reina oscura, básicamente soy el origen de todo Fae , nadie tiene más poder que yo. Y tu Bo Dennis, tienes mi corazón y jamás te pediré que lo devuelvas...

Bo sentio que su corazón podría salir de su pecho, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan amada como la mujer delante de ella. Como podía dudar de ella.

Los ojos de Bo se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas.

Lauren sonrió con tristeza y continuo hablando-...durante mis 32años de vida humana, siempre tuve una idea en mi cabeza...encontrar la mujer de mi vida y formar una familia a su lado...siempre he querido los niños- rió un poco- incluso pensé en sus nombres...si era niño su nombre sería Ethan y de ser niña su nombre sería Charlotte...era un sueño tonto y ahora lo se...

Lauren hizo una pausa limpiando sus propias lágrimas y tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta, continuo-...si lo que te preocupa es lo que tus padres dicen que tiene que hacer...descuida, me ocupare de ello...- y desapareció ante los ojos de Bo.

Para cuándo Bo logro comprender las palabras de Lauren la rubia ya se había marchado. Dejando su inseguridad de lado, se fue tras ella. Porque sabía que todo lo que Lauren quería , ella lo anhelaba también , con ella...

EL TÁRTARO

- Ummm yo quitaría las telarañas, no por querer ser tétricos se necesita perder el estilo ...- Lauren apareció justo frente a Hades y Aife- ...veo que tenemos asuntos que discutir...- camino hacia ellos-... Hades ... Aife...- tendió su mano a ambos Faes que aún miraban en shock -...soy Lauren Lewis...la reina oscura ...aunque creo que ya nos conocíamos...ya que intentaron matarme en más de una ocasión - concluyo con una sonrisa arrogante.- descuiden, no hay recentimientos , ahora...- Lauren chasqueo los dedos y pronto dos mozos al servicio de Hades le colocaron su propio asiento-...hablemos de su hija, Ysabeau...- dijo seriamente tomando asiento sin quitar su mirada penetrante de los padres de Bo, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra esperando a que sus antiguos instigadores iniciarán con el diálogo


	8. Chapter 8

Hades estallo en una carcajada estridente. El rey de los infiernos no paraba de reír. Aife le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, le recordaba cuando se conocieron. Los mozos corrieron a esconderse, jamás vieron a su amo así y no querían ser los primeros en averiguar las secuelas de esto.

Lauren le miraba con total seriedad. Ella no estaba bromeando y por la reacción de Hades , era más que obvio , que él pensaba lo contrario.

- ... Me estas diciendo que...vas a gobernar el universo...- su risa se detuvo y miro con el ceño fruncido-... Blasfemia!- rugió haciendo temblar las columnas. La vibración retumbo por todo el inframundo.

- En realidad...quien esta cometiendo una blasfemia...eres tu ...ya que , yo lo soy todo...estas abajo de mi, incluso conocido como dios...yo soy lo que esta más allá...- hablo Lauren con total calma . - por ello mismo, estoy liberando a Ysabeau de cumplir la profecía , una que por cierto, tú has escrito.

Los ojos de Hades amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas. Como lo supo!? El había utilizado a los oráculos para ello...cambiando un poco...algunas cosas. Lauren sonrió. No era omnipotente por nada...

- Vaya, vaya...me sorprendes señora Lewis- hablo Aife complacida - tengo que felicitar a mi hija por poner sus ojos en ti. Reconozco que incluso como ser humano, eras alguien a quien reconocer...

- Que deseas!?- gruño Hades.

- Libera a Bo de tu marca.

- Si lo hago, el poder que están destinadas a compartir juntas para gobernar a los Faes, recaería sólo en ti. No hay manera de que haga eso.

- Ese lazo a ti, le causa problemas, la oscuridad que mana de un Fae tan antiguo es difícil de manejar para ella. Detén esa unión. Te concederé algo más a cambio de ello.

- Si sabes que mi hija y yo estamos unidos, debes saber que mi única fuente de alimento lo obtengo de ella...moriré sin ello.

- Permitiré que te alimentes de mi poder ...

Lauren había ofrecido algo enorme. Hades no dudo la oferta y en un chasquido de dedos la marca en Bo , una que no conocía aún, desapareció .

- Ahora el vínculo que les une a la profecía , su palma brillo color azul y las marcas en forma de estrella desaparecieron. Su unión había desaparecido .

Ahora correspondía a Lauren cumplir con su parte ...rompió una de las copas de vino y con unos de los pedazos de cristal realizo un corte en una de sus palmas, sangre dorada manaba de ella, lleno una copa vacía y se la tendió a Hades.

- Bebe, con ello tendrás acceso a probar de mi poder que es ilimitado. - dijo- si me disculpan. Tengo una plática pendiente con los líderes de la luz y la oscuridad .

Lauren se desvaneció en el aire. Ella estaba dando a Bo lo que ella intento en un sin número de ocasiones al luchar por ella cuando era un esclavo.

Pero ahora ya no podía pensar en Bo. No debía hacerlo...

Por su parte, Bo, parecía llegar tarde a donde fuere , primero al no detener a Lauren que se esfumara frente a sus ojos. Después , al llegar con su padre, ya todo había ocurrido, le dijo que era libre para hacer de su existencia lo que le diera en gana.

Y ahora de vuelta en el DHAL parecía que incluso la hora feliz en la barra se la había pedido , el lugar estaba vacío, cosa inusual en las horas de la noche.

- Este es un día de mierda!- gimoteo tomando un asiento en la barra, cruzando sus brazos en la barra y dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellos.

- Oh cariño, se te acabo el nitro , succubitch?

- No estoy de humor, Evony- gruño sin siquiera ver al líder oscuro- además, que hace la gran Morrigan en el santuario? Se han acabo las víctimas en el lado oscuro?- se burlo

Evony entorno los ojos y plasmo su sonrisa burlona. Esa que indicaba que sabía más que Bo.

- Curioso que lo digas, el viejo tabernero nos ha invitado aquí porque al parecer , el Ash y yo tenemos que conocer a alguien muy importante esta noche...

Bo frunció el ceño, pero antes de que hablara e hiciera algún comentario astuto , el Ash y Trick subieron de su guarida y entraron a la barra.

Segundos después. Lauren apareció frente a ellos.

- Gracias por estar aquí. Prometo que seré breve. ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por seguir y comentar! :)**

- Deja ver si te entiendo...

Lauren había explicado su plan de "trabajo" a los presentes, mientras Bo permanecía contemplando la situación desde la barra no muy lejos de donde se sentarán.

Evony fue la primera en hablar

- ...tu eres el origen?- Lauren asintió - y vas a gobernar sobre nosotros...- ella volvió a asentir-...y planeas que seamos relegados de nuestro estatus para servir a ti?

- Has comprendido perfecto

Evony se rió ...fuerte, hasta las lágrimas.

Lauren suspiro. No comprendía porque todos se reían .

El Ash ignoro a su colega oscura y miro a Lauren

- Dejaste un desastre en mis mazmorras ...aunque no había mucho que limpiar.- dijo el Ash

- iban a ejecutar a mi...no tenía mucha opción- respondió Lauren - y hablando de ello, las leyes tendrán que cambiar. Permanecerán ambos lados, pero la esclavitud de humanos, Faes y underfae dejara de existir con efecto inmediato. Sin embargo , el juramento de sangre permanecerá vigente...el resto lo iremos modificando con el tiempo- sentencio

Ahora Evony había dejado de reír. - no dejare libres a mi esclavos!- gruño

- No es una petición - dijo Lauren- si deseas atacar a mi intentalo. No podrás hacerlo...- dijo con un amplia sonrisa

Evony utilizo su poder...pero Lauren permanecía intacta.

- Porque no te derrites!?- gruño en frustración

- Nungun Fae puede hacer daño a mi. Ya que todos ustedes provienen de mi poder...y ahora que lo has entendido. Podemos continuar con esto?

La charla se prolongo , pero las bases de lo que Lauren quería trabajar estaban hechas.

- Porque te esfumaste?- Bo se había acercado a ella cuando el Ash y la Morrigan se habían ido

- Tenia asuntos que tratar...

- Con mi padre?

- Principalmente . Ahora eres libre, no hay profecía que cumplir y yo no te obligare a nada. - dijo Lauren poniéndose en pie .

Pero esta vez Bo no le dejaría marchar.

- Mi padre ha dicho más o menos lo mismo. Pero porque te mantienes huyendo de mi?

Lauren miro a la mano de Bo en su muñeca y luego a esos ojos que tanto amaba

- No estoy huyendo. Pero tu y yo, ha dejado de existir...- y con esas palabras Lauren se desvaneció una vez más.

- Lauren!- grito Bo, pero Lauren no volvió.


End file.
